the_rap_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jay-Z
Shawn Corey Carter '''(born December 4, 1969) better known by his stage name '''Jay-Z, is an American rapper, record producer and entrepreneur. He is one of the best-selling and most critically acclaimed music artists of all time. Born in New York, Jay-Z began his music career in the 1990s, releasing his debut album Reasonable Doubt ''in 1996 to widespread acclaim and success. A year earlier, in 1995, he founded Roc-a-Fella Records. To date he has released thirteen solo albums, ''The Blueprint ''(2001) and ''The Black Album ''(2003) being heralded as modern rap classics. He has also released a collaboration with Kanye West, Watch The Throne'', and most recently a collaboration with his wife, Beyonce, Everything Is Love. Jay-Z also has a successful career outside his music. He has started the clothing line Rocawear, acted as president of Def Jam and is the founder of the Roc Nation entertainment company. His marriage to famous signer Beyonce was heavily publicised and elevated his status as a celebrity. Jay-Z's net worth of $900 million makes him the wealthiest rap artist in the world. Jay-Z is among the most critically acclaimed music artists of the 21st century and one of the most acclaimed rappers. He has received 21 Grammy Awards, tied with Kanye West for most as a rapper. He has the most number one albums of any solo artist on the Billboard 200 and is regularly listed as one of the greatest artists of the 21st century. Career 1980s-97:'' Early Career and first albums Jay-Z began rapping at a young age, being mentored by rapper Jaz-O. He appeared alongside other rappers on their albums in the late 1980s and 1990s and appeared in rap battles. However, no record labels would sign him and so in 1995 he founded his own independent label Roc-a-Fella records. In 1996 he received a distribution deal with Priority Records and released his debut album ''Reasonable Doubt. ''The album charted at number 23 and received favourable reviews. In 1997 he received a new distribution deal with Def Jam and released his second album ''In My Lifetime, Vol. 1, produced by Puff Daddy. This album charted at number 3 on the Billboard 200. 1998-2000: Vol. 2, Vol. 3 ''and ''The Dynasty In 1998, Jay-Z released his third album Vol. 2... Hard Knock Life ''which was his first album to top the Billboard charts and is also his most successful album ever. The album also won a Grammy Award. In 1999 he released his fourth album ''Vol. 3... The Life and Times of S. Carter, ''again topping the charts in the US. In 2000 he released his fifth album ''The Dynasty: Roc La Familia, which was originally meant to be a Roc-a-Fella compilation album but was marketed as a solo Jay-Z album to increase sales. The album peaked at number 1 in the US. 2001-02: The Blueprint ''and ''The Blueprint2 In 2001, Jay-Z had a prominent feud with rappers Prodigy and Nas. On September 11 2001, hours before the 9/11 terrorist attacks, Jay-Z released his sixth album The Blueprint. ''The album debuted at number 1 and is considered one of the greatest rap albums of all time. With four tracks produced by Kanye West, it also represented a break in West's career. In 2002 he released his seventh album ''The Blueprint2: The Gift & the Curse ''which was a double album and again topped the charts. 2003-04: ''The Black Album ''and Collaborative albums In 2002, Jay-Z released a collaborative album with R. Kelly, ''The Best of Both Worlds, ''debuting at number 2. In 2003 Jay-Z released his eighth album ''The Black Album ''to widespread critical acclaim, again reaching number one. It was advertised as the final album before his retirement, though he soon decided to continue his career. In 2004, despite announcing his retirement, Jay-Z released a second collaborative album with R.Kelly, ''Unfinished Business, ''which debuted at number 1. In 2004 he also released a collaborative remix EP with Linkin Park, ''Collision Course, ''winning a Grammy and again topping the charts. Also in 2004, Jay-Z was announced as the President of Def Jam and took control of both it and Roc-a-Fella. 2005-07: ''Kingdom Come ''and ''American Gangster In 2005 Jay-Z headlined the annual Powerhouse concert where he finally ended his feud with Nas. In 2006 he released his comeback album Kingdom Come. ''The album again debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 despite mixed reviews. In 2007 he released ''American Gangster, ''inspired by the film of the same name. It topped the charts in the US. 2008-11: ''The Blueprint 3 ''and ''Watch the Throne On the first of January 2008, Jay-Z resigned as president of Def Jam. Despite some controversy over the choice, Jay-Z headlined the 2008 Glastonbury Festival. In April 2008, he married Beyonce in a highly publicised wedding. After parting ways with Def Jam, he struck a deal with Live Nation, founding the Roc Nation imprint. In September 2011 he released his eleventh studio album, The Blueprint 3, ''becoming his eleventh album to top the Billboard 200, surpassing Elvis Presley's record to become the artist with the most number one albums. In August 2011, Jay-Z and Kanye West released a collaborative album titled ''Watch the Throne ''which topped the Billboard 200. 2012-Present: ''Magna Carta Holy Grail, 4:44 ''and ''Everything Is Love In July 2013, Jay-Z released his twelfth album ''Magna Carta Holy Grail, ''which again topped the Billboard 200. In June 2017 he released his thirteenth album ''4:44 ''which again topped the charts. The album received widespread critical acclaim. In June 2018, Jay-Z and his wife Beyonce released a surprise album ''Everything Is Love ''which debuted at number 2 on the Billboard 200. Discography Studio albums Collaborative albums Live albums Compilation albums Soundtrack albums Extended plays Singles